Normande
Political Information * Official Name: Normande * Long Name: United Kingdom of Normande * Government type: Absolute Monarchy * Seat of Government: Pares, Winchester * Largest City: Fras-on-Bath, Sussex (Capitol of SX) * Heir Apparent: Arno Venables Baultier Leader: King Louis-Joseph Baultier of Normande Social Information * Languages: Normandian (99%), Ancient Normandian (41%), Latis (22%), Other (10%) * Demoyn: Normandian * Population: 154 Million * Ethinic Groups: Normandian (100%). * State Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (54%), Other (42%) States = Sussex (SX) * Capitol: Fras-on-Bath * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Bergen (BG) * Capitol: Escoret * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Larkasian (55%), Other (5%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Brest (BT) * Capitol: Manchester * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages:Modern & Ancient Larkasian (75%), Latkivan (41%), Other (5%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Essex (ES) * Capitol: Cardef * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages:Modern & Ancient Larkasian (85%), Latkivan (13%), Other (5%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Varseil (VL) * Capitol: Castielle * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Federal Territory of Carlisle (FTCL) * Capitol: Belemont * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Oceanic Union of Territories Or d'Nord (OTU) * Capitol: Bay-et-Kent * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Toulouse (TE) * Capitol: Anticosti * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Le Havre (LH) * Capitol: Gulf-on-Finlaystone * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Perth Umboy (PTU) * Capitol: Trent * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Trondheim (TH) * Capitol: Brekon-Tede-Bair * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Le Mans (LM) * Capitol: Hammond * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Cennas (CN) * Capitol: Fesbandier * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Winchester (WC) * Capitol: Pares (National Capitol) * Religion: Church of St. Petreblu (96%) Other (4%) * Languages: Modern & Ancient Normandian (100%), Other (25%) * Ethnic Groups: Normandian (100%) Military & Navy Army Musketeers Marines Bomadiers Grenadiers Calvary Artillery Navy Armada Fleet Detail Bastion Caronadiers Cannoneers National Relations Vachira - Allied (Trade, Military) Cometa - Trade Agreement News February 26th, 1545 AL: Normande is founded and established as the host nation of the Palladins, an elite clan of trained warriors and assassins. March 3rd, 1545 AL: Normande establishes trade with other established nations and founds the World Forum with Vachira. A motion is raised for Montpeilre to become the host city of the Forum.Category:Role-PlayCategory:WesseraCategory:Countries